The Lies of Justice
by Rebelle Mason
Summary: Bryn is the little sister of Randy Orton who has been watched for a long time. Stalked you could say. Her brother has just won the United States Championship from no other than Dean Ambrose, the leader of the Shield. What happens when Bryn watches he brother's match from ringside and the shield interfears? Rated M for later parts of story
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story except for my OC and my plot. Although I wish I did I do not. **____** This story is rated M for some content but not now. So enjoy!**_

Chapter 01

I've noticed for the past couple of months that I am being watched. The way I know is I always see the Shield sitting in the Skybox during my matches. The first time I noticed was when I was going on in a match with Eve and as I lay on the mat in pain I looked up and saw three figures in the Skybox staring down at me. Now I knew these weren't regular people because why would they look like Black Ops? As I got to my feet I realized it was the Shield staring back at me. I hate them so as Eve pulled my hair to make me turn around I lashed out and attacked her almost getting myself disqualified. I hit her with my finisher and picked up the win. I cheered and celebrated then glanced up at the Skybox they looked at me then left. This went on for 3 more months now it's July and they seem to be getting well, odd. Just creepier, A LOT creepier.

I walk backstage to my brother, Randy Orton's locker room because he wanted me to accompany him to his match against Darren Young. Randy had recently won the U.S. Championship from the leader of the Shield, Dean Ambrose. Is Dean upset? Hell yeah. You can only imagine how violent he is now. I knock on the door waiting for Randy to answer.

Randy: Come in!

I walk in and see him sitting on the couch looking at the television.

Me: I'm here.

He looks up and smiles; he pats the seat next to him. I sit next to him.

Me: Hey.

Randy: Hey, so you up to come with me to the ring.

I smile.

Me: Of course, how can I say no to the new United States Champion?

He chuckles.

Randy: We better leave now, the Gorilla is a bit far from my locker room.

I nod and we walk to the gorilla together. I glance at the championship draped on his shoulder. I was happy with him, after all I do get my next shot at the Divas' championship on Smackdown against that little prick AJ Lee. We step into the gorilla were Titus O'Neal is blowing his god damn whistle like crazy. Until I walk over to him and snatch it from him. He looks like he wants to say something but when I flash him my "Dagger Snake" look he shuts up automatically and backs away from me. I walk back over to Randy who smirks at me.

Randy: That's how I know you're my sister.

He pinches my nose as I smile, and then his music plays through the arena. We walk down the ramp and we get in the ring. Randy does his famous poses on the rope and holds up his championship as the crowd goes crazy until, Darren Young comes out. The crowd boos and Randy and I glare at the Prime Time Players on the top of the stage.

*MATCH*

Randy and Darren go right to it, Randy puts Darren in a headlock and he struggles to get out. When Darren does escape he runs to Titus who gives him his afro pick. I growl, roll my eyes and fold my arms. Randy looks back at me, I just shrug. Then Darren gets on the apron when Randy grabs his hair and pulls him through the middle and top ropes. The crowd cheers and I smirk as he does his rope DDT. Now Randy is fired up he does his coil but Titus drags Darren out of the way and makes a time out sign and yells time out. I growl and Randy grabs Titus and RKOs him making me and the crowd cheer. Then he grabs Darren throws him in the ring and does the same to him too. _"And your winner by the result of a pin fall, Randy Orton!" _Justin Roberts says.

I slide in the ring and hug him.

Me: Love you like a brother dude.

Randy: Aren't I your brother?

Me: YEAH MAN!

We laugh but stop when those six dreaded words flooded the arena.

_Serria, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, The S.H.I.E.L.D._

I look up at Randy who stares up at the stands at the Shield. As they walk down the steps Randy looks down at me.

Randy: Take this and get out the ring and run when I say so.

He puts the championship in my hands. I shake my head and look at it then at him.

Me: Randy, what are you doing?

Randy: Something crazy.

I stare at him then get behind him. The shield has just jumped the barricade snarling at Randy. They get on the apron. I stare at Randy then my eyes dart at all three members of the shield. When Seth steps into the ring Randy looks at me.

Randy: GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

I don't hesitate I roll out the ring while the shield attack Randy. I run halfway up the ramp until Sheamus' theme plays. I smile as I see him run down the ramp and into the ring to help Randy. I turn and smile but it's not enough. The Shield ends up attacking them both. My smile fades. Then Ambrose picks up a microphone.

Dean: Guess what Orton? You don't take what's mine!

He kicks Randy in the ribs.

Dean: So now I'm gonna take what's yours.

I swear he looked at me, but I wasn't sure.

Dean: And the championship.

He flings the microphone onto Sheamus and rolls out the ring and walks to the beginning of the ramp with Seth and Roman. I grip the title closer to me and turn to run. I run up the ramp and jump off at the right ride, but before I can arms wrap around my waist and pull me back, curse my 108lb body. I scream then the lights go out.

*Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long I had writers block and I had camp last week to this day. So good news is I'm back in time for an awesome Monday Night RAW! And my stories will be much faster coming out!

And hey Dark Trickz I told you not to worry let me know how you liked this story chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own anyone in my story except my OC and plot. Everything else goes to WWE and whatever else I use XP. This story is Rated M for some content you have been warned.**_

Chapter 02

I woke up on a bench with my mouth taped and my wrist taped together. As my vision clears I realize I'm in a locker room and its 1 hour into MNR. I sit up and I see Dean Ambrose looking at the monitor, Seth Rollins texting or tweeting on his phone, and Roman Reigns leaning against a locker looking out of the locker room's door window. I stare at the monitor and I see Randy with a microphone in his hand standing in the middle of the ring.

Me: Mandy!

(Randy) I wish I didn't say that because I caught the Shield's attention almost immediately. I stare at all of them as they stare at me, then the monitor.

Randy: Look Shield, I have no idea where you are and neither does anyone else. So I'm calling you guys out, GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER AND TITLE! They belong to me plus you don't even know how to treat a lady.

The crowd cheers and I smile. I bend my face down to my hands and take off the tape.

Me: He's not wrong.

They snap their heads towards me and glare. I look back down at the bench to avoid the glares.

Dean: Roman. Get the camera, sync it live now.

Roman does what he is told and gives the camera to Dean.

Dean: Now Seth and Roman grab her and humiliate her.

My eyes widen as they violently grab my arms and make me stand. Laughter fills the arena as the camera syncs to the system. Roman has me in his arms bridal style and throws me back and forward with Seth. I manage to catch a glimpse of anger on Randy's face when I glanced at the monitor. Then they stop and drop me. I wince in a little pain, but they grab my arms and yank me to my feet still holding me in place. Dean turns the camera on him.

Dean: Liked what you saw Orton?

Randy: You asshole, you release my sister now!

Dean smirks and chuckles.

Dean: How about, NOPE.

He laughs wickedly and turns the camera back on me; he walks towards me and lifts my chin to meet the camera.

Dean: Anything you want to say to your brother, princess?

I glare at him.

Me: Randy give him his title match, and Ambrose?

Dean: Yes princess?

Me: Go fuck yourself.

I hear the audience cheer and laugh and I steal the smirk Dean always has on his face. It was short lived as Dean pulled away a bit and slapped my face as hard as he could. I cried out in pain as tears quickly sprang to my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall and I heard the audience booing.

Randy: WHERE ARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SICK FACE BASTARD!

He was red from anger and I knew Randy wasn't kidding.

Dean: You'll never know. Just let me have my championship match and you MIGHT see her again.

Might? What the hell was he talking about?

Randy: Look Ambrose I-

He didn't even get to finish as Dean shut off the camera. I looked at the monitor and saw Randy storming off to find me and him. I looked at Dean and met his sadistic glare. He scared me. He punched me in my stomach making me double over in pain. I wanted to fall to the ground so bad but I couldn't because Reigns and Rollins held me in place.

Dean: What you god damn mouth princess!

I coughed and looked up at Dean.

Me: M- make me.

I felt the surprise in all of the members of the Shield.

Dean: Drop her.

They did.

He kicked my in my ribs, legs, and arms, then he kneeled over me and started chocking me.

Dean: I said, watch, your mouth….. princess.

I coughed and try to loosen his grip.

Me: I, said m- make me.

He snapped he pulled out a pocket knife and flipped the blade. My eyes widen and I try to punch his face. I succeed. No matter, he swiped it across my face. I scream and put I feel myself slipping away. His grip loosens as his smiles sadistically and gets off me.

Dean: Nighty, Night princess.

A/N: Hey what's up! Was this a little to violent or just right for you? Sorry if it is it's just my imagination, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Haha, anyway Follow, Favorite and, subscribe to me for more!


	3. AN:

**A/N: AHHHH NO DON'T KILL ME BUT IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! I am back and I want to update this story on the night of Survivor Series. It will be an anniversary of since the Shield have debuted on WWE Monday Night Raw. So Yeah I'll see you guys then BAIII.**

**Dean: See ya**

**Seth: Bye**

**Roman: See you at Survivor Series!**


End file.
